


The Baby

by Saradi



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradi/pseuds/Saradi
Summary: Short one-shot with Vector as Dad.
Relationships: Vector Hyllus/Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Kudos: 10





	The Baby

"The Queen would like to meet our son," Vector said. He had just finished communing with the hive and these were his first words.

"In person?" Sara asked, surprised. Travel logistics started forming in her mind.

"It is the custom. We are the Dawn Herald, he is our son - he must be introduced to the Nest."

"I.... are you sure? I worry that might frighten him."

"I am sure, and they won't. They only want to hear his song."

Adan had been fussing, but now started crying. "Although, they don't know how loud he can sing," Vector said with a wry smile, as he picked the tiny boy out of his bassinet and held him close, comforting him.


End file.
